


Houkutus

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Gen, M/M, but I do know there will be a pairing later, but it might not be who you expect, clearly I don't know what this is, ethical slut kinda, mutual pining kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: “You could tell him that.” Esa called after him.Roope paused, then shook his head, and continued down to the ice.“Oh boy.” Esa muttered to himself.





	Houkutus

**Author's Note:**

> The Finnish is all in English because there's just _too much_.
> 
> Katie picked this, kinda. It's dedicated to her anyway.

“Are you going to do anything about that?” Tyler plopped down on the empty bench beside him.

Roope rolled his eyes. He was long past the point where he tried not to react like that. When he’d first got there, he wasn’t sure how that would be received. But now he knew. And he was pretty sure he hadn’t had a complete conversation with Tyler that didn’t include at least one eye roll, unless all they talked about was hockey. Tyler knew hockey, he couldn’t deny that, but when he tried to get up in everyone’s personal lives, that’s where it got messy. Roope had no issues talking hockey with him, but that was where he drew the line. It wasn’t that he wasn’t private, Tyler just gave bad advice. “About what?”

Tyler gave him a _look,_ “I would ask if I looked stupid, but I know how you’d answer that.”

Roope had a pretty good idea what he was talking about, but with Tyler you never could be sure. His mind worked in strange Canadian ways. It was better to let him get there on his own than to assume. “You could ask me anyway.”

It was Tyler’s turn to roll his eyes, “Well, _are_ you?”

“Am I what?” He asked, keeping his expression neutral.

Tyler gave an over-dramatic sigh, “It’s so _sad_. You either hafta fuck him or like let him go.”

Roope blinked a few times, looking at him. “You… what are you talking about?” He was starting to wonder if Tyler even _knew_ what he was talking about. He supposed he should be grateful that Tyler didn’t speak Finnish, so he clearly hadn’t picked up on the conversations in the room earlier that day. If he was talking about who Roope was now coming to realize he was talking about, he had everything very askew. But Roope wasn’t going to be the one to tell him.

“ _Miro_.” Tyler said, maybe a little too loudly.

Roope’s eyes might have gone wide for just a second, but he quickly squeezed them shut and shook his head, “You…” He ran a hand through his hair, “You don’t know me or him real good.”

Tyler shrugged, “Well I guess I’ve only known you off and on for a few months, but… I’m pretty good at spotting these things.”

He shook his head, “I have known Miro… three _years_.”

“You have?” Tyler blinked a little, tipping his head to the side. It made him look like a dog.

Roope nodded, “We played in Finland. _Together_.”

“Oh… did you fuck?” Tyler didn’t look the least bit embarrassed to be asking the question of someone he barely knew.

Roope’s cheeks pinked. He wasn’t _embarrassed_ , per se, but he wasn’t exactly comfortable with the conversation either. If his cheeks flushed, it was only because he was too pale to hide it, not because of Tyler’s inability to know when to quit. “Mind you own business.”

Tyler held his hands up, “Sorry to pry. I guess you’ve got this thing under control.”

He nodded, “Yeah. Don’t say nothing to Miro, okay?” Roope might not have been embarrassed about it, but he knew full well that Miro would be. And he wouldn’t be able to push his way out of the conversation with Tyler as easily as Roope could. Miro had an issue with being rude, that Roope just didn’t have.

“Yeah, okay.” He paused to look at him, “You gonna complain to Jamie about this?”

Roope shook his head, “Not if you don’t say no more.”

Tyler stood up, “None of this happened.”

Roope didn’t say anything, just watched him walk away. He knew Tyler meant well, but he couldn’t imagine anyone that really wanted him prying into their personal life like he did. He was still watching Tyler when his view was blocked by a green practice jersey. Refocusing his eyes, he looked up with a smile, “Sit.”

Miro huffed, but took the seat beside him. He couldn’t help but notice how much closer to him he sat than Tyler had. “You’re staring at Tyler again.” He was purposefully speaking Finnish, though he still kept his voice low, so not to be overheard. In their locker room, Finnish was just about as private as English. (Even one of their Swedes spoke enough to eavesdrop.)

Roope rolled his eyes, switching over to Finnish without thinking about it, “He was here to offer advice, I think.” The idea of speaking to Miro in English just seemed wrong. Not just because Finnish came easier to both of them, but because somehow, he wasn’t completely _Miro_ in English.

“What advice?” Miro tipped his head to the side, letting his hair fall over his eyes before tossing it back. He knew exactly what that look did for him, damn him.

Roope gave a short laugh, “You sure you want to know?”

Miro gave him a look that said ‘of course I do’ without a single word.

Roope shook his head, “He said I should fuck you or let you go.”

Miro’s eyes went wide for a moment and then he bit his lip _hard_ , looking away. His cheeks flushed bright pink and his eyes were locked on his skates. His voice was almost a mumble, “What did you say to him?”

For his part, Roope never took his eyes off him, “That he should mind his own business.”

He hazarded a little glance out of the corner of his eyes, “So you didn’t tell him…”

Roope laughed, “That the last time we did that, it nearly broke up you and your boyfriend? No, I didn’t tell him that.” He shook his head, “You could just tell him about Eeli and I wouldn’t have this problem.” It wouldn’t take care of _all_ of his problems in that department, but at least he could shut Tyler up for a little while.

Miro sighed, “I don’t want him up in my business like that. He does that to _everyone_. You don’t tell him anything either!”

“I don’t have anything to tell,” he lied.

Miro gave him a short glare, “Sebastian?”

Roope scoffed, “That’s… whatever that is. But it’s not ‘telling Tyler’ worthy. That’s more of a ‘if you’re in town and I’m in town’ kind of thing.”

“Uh huh.” Miro rolled his eyes a little, “What about Esa?”

Roope gave him a confused look, “What _about_ Esa?”

“You flirt with him often enough.” Miro tried to make that sound casual, but Roope caught a tone of something else in his voice. The same something else he always caught whenever Miro stepped in on his and Esa’s conversations. Something he tried to brush off as just wanting to be included. (Though he didn’t hear that ‘something’ in Julius’ voice and he sure as hell wanted to be included, too.)

Roope rolled his eyes, “That’s not flirting, that’s just pissing John off.” He gave him _that_ side sly smile, “You’d _know_ if I was flirting. After all, look what happened when I flirted with you.”

Miro blushed right away. He always did. Maybe it made Roope an asshole to bring up things that he knew would embarrass him, but it was funny. Miro’s eyes were back to locked on his skates, and he mumbled, “Esa is different.”

“You don’t think I could seduce Esa if I wanted to?” Roope asked with a grin.

Miro groaned, “You could. But don’t. That’s bad for the team.”

Roope laughed, “I’m not going to. I don’t _want_ him. I’m just pointing out that I _could_ if I wanted to.”

“I _know_ you can have anyone, but the point is that there are people you _shouldn’t_ have.” Miro still hadn’t looked over to him, and of course Roope noticed.

He scoffed, “I’m very picky about who I have. You make me sound like a _slut_.”

Miro’s eyes went wide again, “I did _not_ say that!” After a huff, he looked over to him with narrowed eyes, “Sometimes I hate you, you know that?”

Roope laughed. Miro was catching on quicker and quicker to that. He flashed a smirk, “I know. And sometimes… you _don’t_.”

Miro flipped him off and stomped off towards the ice. Roope watched him the whole way.

“You’re just getting yourself into trouble there.” He wasn’t sure how long Esa had been listening, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t say anything that he wouldn’t have said to his face.

Roope’s eyes were still on the door, now closed, “Oh I know.”

Esa sighed, “Are you going to…?”

He shook his head, “Not yet anyway.”

“It’s only going to be worse when Eeli is in the NHL, you know that.” Esa pointed out, not for the first time.

Roope shrugged, “I know. It’s complicated.”

Esa rolled his eyes, “No, it’s not. You said you can seduce him. Do it.”

He sighed, “I _could_. But I want him to think it was his idea.”

Esa scoffed, “Would he even come up with that idea?”

Roope laughed, “Are you kidding? Oh, you weren’t there, were you? I keep forgetting that. Feels like I’ve known you that long. No, you were off being weird in Vantaa.”

“Don’t you give me that shit, too.”  Esa flipped him off.

He laughed again, “I don’t know why you put up with it from a _Swede_.”

Esa shook his head, “You put up with a lot when you’re in love.”

Roope let his head fall back against the wall with a groan, “If you’re going to get sappy like that, I’m checking out of this conversation.”

“Fine. And you know, your boy is from Espoo, so…” He shrugged.

Roope’s eyes were closed and yet he still rolled them, and his facial expressions made it more than clear, “I don’t want him for his proximity to the capital.”

“So, what’s this thing that happened that I don’t know about because I was in _Helsinki_?” Esa slid a little closer on the bench, so he could put his attention on taping his socks and still be listening.

Roope sighed, “You were in the wrong part. I played for HIFK. He was playing with the junior teams and the year before I came here, he came to my team. Maybe it was his team, but I was there first. He went through their system. He got Eeli sometime around then, but I don’t know where. He wasn’t HIFK, that much I know. So, to make a long story short, I met him and I wanted him. I seduced him, but like I said, he thought it was his idea. But his boyfriend was pissed, and they almost broke up, but they didn’t. And here we are.”

Esa stared at him, his sock half taped, “So you’ve slept with him?”

Roope snorted, “Yeah, I thought that part was obvious.”

“And he went back to his boyfriend?” Esa barely contained the smirk.

He rolled his eyes yet again, “Yeah.”

“I thought you were good.” Esa bit his lip hard.

Roope held up his middle finger and kept it up between them while he spoke, “Miro’s not big on the unknown. It was easier to go back to Eeli than ‘risk’ whatever with me. Because, you know, I’m kind of a slut.”

Esa raised an eyebrow, “Are you?”

Roope shrugged, “Sometimes.”

“Well… then I don’t blame the guy. I wouldn’t want to date a slut either.” Esa went back to taping his socks. He hadn’t meant anything mean by the remark and Roope didn’t take offence.

He sighed, “I would be willing to not be for him, but I wouldn’t trust me when the ‘Canes came to town either.” He shrugged, standing up, “I could get him into bed _easily_. But I guess it’s not about that anymore.” He glanced back to Esa and then turned to head towards the door.

“You could tell him that.” Esa called after him.

Roope paused, then shook his head, and continued down to the ice.

“ _Oh boy_.” Esa muttered to himself.


End file.
